The Empress
The Empress was the first leader of The Triangle and served as the central antagonist in the final arc of ATCU, and the first complete arc of The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles. However after her character discovered her true origins as an abstract being, she later joined the rebels and the scattered remnants of The GateWorld Cantina's crew in their struggle against The Gauntlett. The 'Resurrection' of Susie Some time after the events of The Crusade of the Chosen, which was ended by Susie's Sacrifice, a new figure appeared within the universe. This new figure bore a striking resemblence to the late crewmember. With barely any knowledge of her past and a whole new future to build, she christened herself 'The Empress of the Chosen' and quickly began to build up an empire in the absence of any real threat. Her new following, named The Triangle, ruthlessly hoarded power and colonised planets until the Empress had the entire galaxy under her control. There seemed no limit to her power as she sucessfully blended her own somewhat advanced knowledge, with that of the primitive people she controlled. But still her own limitless power could not lift the dark veil that surrounded the truth of her past...and her twisted identity. It seemed this newer, sharper version of Susie had a ruthless ambition that far outstripped the barmaid herself. The Creation of New Gallifrey More information = New Gallifrey The Gauntlett More information - The Gauntlett The Triangle More information - The Triangle The Clash of Wills The Empress had sucessfully taken the galaxy for her own but still had to contend with the resistance of her new subjects. The rebels rallied around what had once been such a comfort to her, The Gateworld Cantina and its captain, Mappalazarou. With her own TARDIS, The Gauntlett, a bloodthirsty and insane replica of the Cantina, the Empress set out to destroy the focal point of their efforts in what became a great clash of wills. During the fight the captain and his ship disappeared, taking with them an entire solar system. With their leader removed the rebellion fell until an ex-crewmember Draygon took control and united the forces once again. For 50 years they waged a petty war with the Triangle, but seemed doomed to fail. The Empress herself grew tired of their constant assaults on her utopia and sent her army to deal with these people. Revelations As the Empress mercilessly persued the rebels, meeting several ex-crewmembers on her path she began to find the peices to a much larger puzzle than she had ever suspected, her true origins. The peices only hinted at her true being, and as the Empress sought less to destroy the rebels, and more to understand herself she began a radical change from heartless dictator to a more human level. The Empress eventually discovered that, in fact, she was not Susie re-incarnate, but a being from another universe, sucked into this place and forced to take the shape of a person, a person who had recently left a hole in so many lives. She lent traits from Timelord and Human, eventually becoming a hybrid of both. Her sparse memories were stolen from other people, people this dead woman had known so well in the past. She was a lie but she was not to blame. The Empress was a victim. Following Susie Her past and future shown to her The Empress knew what she had to do for the sake of the woman who's memory she had acidentally fouled. She vowed to right the wrongs she had unwillingly commited and at least attempt to give something back to the universe she had taken so much from. She had to destroy the machine she had built in rage and confusion and fear, The Gauntlett. Using what she had learnt, and what she knew, the Empress banded together with her former enemies and moved towards fighting back. Category:Susanne Category:Enemies